DP137: Three Sides to Every Story!
is the 33rd episode of Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles. Episode Plot Dawn is running away fearfully from the Legendary Pokemon Raikou while in an immense thunderstorm. The girl unintentionally traps herself in a ravine and turns back towards Raikou. The Raikou uses Thunder seemingly to defend its own territory, attempting to kill Dawn as she braces for her demise but Piplup protects Dawn.by using his beak as a shield in order to protect his Trainer. Piplup goes to use Peck, causing Raikou to rush down from the mountain it was standing on at the start of the episode. Piplup attacks with Peck but gets hit by Thunder. Piplup falls and realizes it was only a dream. Later, the heroes see a garden with trees that have berries. As they go, Piplup smells one and gets hit by a berry. A Marill comes, which seems to be the one protecting the garden. Piplup seems to be dazzled by her presence. Brock realizes Piplup seems to have a crush. Ash does not understand, as Pokémon like each other a lot, causing Dawn to call him clueless. A woman comes and sees Marill ran away and introduces herself to the heroes as Lulu. She keeps the orchard, along with her parents. Since they are gone, she keeps the garden and the heroes agree to have a tour of the orchard, even offers a bed for the night. Seeing the Sunflora drawing water, Piplup goes to lend them a hand, as he wants to impress Marill. He even waters the garden, but soon get attacked by an Elekid. Lulu recognizes it, as it is coming to bother them. Piplup stands up and gets hit by Thunderbolt. Pikachu goes to fight it, but Piplup wants this time to fight. Piplup uses Bubble beam but misses. Elekid retaliates with Thunderbolt but Piplup dodges. Piplup uses Whirlpool, but Elekid's Thunderbolt hits him and defeats him. Elekid taunts him and runs away. Dawn and Brock tell him he could've stood up and been a hero for Marill. Piplup recalls his dream and replaces Raikou with Elekid, so stands up, making Brock believe Piplup has made a rival to impress Marill. Brock thinks Elekid teased Marill to get Piplup to act, but Ash believes it is because Elekid is not very good by attacking. Later, Lulu shows the heroes more berries, while Team Rocket spies on them. Jessie plans to get Sunflora, but James and Meowth are thinking of the berries Lulu is showing. James reads from a card those berries can heal any status effect, so they plan to get them Later, Piplup is playing with Marill and even if he trips, he laughs with Marill. During the night, Lulu goes to check the berries and sees a Sunflora (who is Meowth in disguise) to go rest. Lulu goes away, so Meowth tells James and Jessie to pick the berries. Meowth tells he is standing guard, but Jessie and James threaten him to come help them. Marill wakes up, as she heard something and goes outside. Piplup is thirsty and goes to get water and soon sees Marill, who warns him of something. She grabs his hand and go. Elekid sees them running, causing him to be angry. Team Rocket is about to go, but encounter Piplup and Marill. Meowth pretends to be Sunflora, but gets his costume swept away by Marill's Water Gun. Piplup uses Bubble Beam to hit them. He goes to use Whirlpool, but gets his by Thunderbolt, as Elekid arrives. Piplup and Marill enter a fight with him, so Jessie takes Marill. Meowth now sees Elekid and Piplup try to win Marill's heart. Elekid goes to use Thunderbolt, but Jessie warns them he'd hurt Marill as well. As they are distracted, James takes Elekid and Piplup as well. Team Rocket fly off, while Dawn sees Piplup is gone. Jessie tells Piplup and Elekid that one of them will go with Marill and the other will be a sore loser. Lulu and Dawn report their Marill and Piplup are missing, so they go to search. Lulu sees her garden has been devastated, so Ash sends Gliscor and Staraptor to scout. Elekid and Piplup are angry at each other and fight more. Soon, the balloon gets destroyed due to their fighting. When they fall, Marill, Piplup and Elekid are free, but roll down a slope and fall down into a forest. Seeing how they escaped, Team Rocket goes after them. The Pokémon came to a cliff and hold Marill's hands. Still, they let her go and take a direction. Soon, they come to a dead end. The heroes encounter Team Rocket's crashed balloon. Lulu recognizes that they stole her berries. Elekid and Piplup cannot stand each other and go in a fight. When they are to go on a higher level, Piplup places a plank, but falls down easily. Elekid places a higher plank, so Marill is able to get to next level. As they are to cross a river, Elekid does not seem to like it and with Marill's persuasion, Piplup carries Elekid across the river. As they continue, they encounter Team Rocket once more. Gliscor sees Jessie taking Marill and goes back. Piplup, Marill and Elekid tackle Team Rocket, so James sends Carnivine and Jessie her Yanmega. Yanmega uses Ancient Power, which hits Elekid while Carnivine uses Bullet Seed on Marill. They still continue fighting, as Piplup uses Whirlpool on Carnivine and Elekid Thunderbolt on Yanmega. Yanmega uses Ancient Power on Piplup and Elekid, so the heroes come. Piplup pecks Jessie, while Elekid uses Thunderbolt on Yanmega, parilyzing her. Ash sends Grotle. Jessie knows the effects of the berry she has, as she can heal the status effects and eats it. Jessie is disgusted by the flavor, while Meowth and James are shocked, as Yanmega should've eaten it. Grotle uses Razor Leaf, setting Marill free. Piplup uses Bubble beam to negate Carnivine's Vine Whip, but gets hit by Sonic Boom. Carnivine still uses Vine Whip, so Elekid's Thunderbolt electrocutes Carnivine. With Energy Ball, Team Rocket blasts off. Piplup sees Elekid and Marill together, causing him to be sad. Lulu gives the heroes more berries. Brock tells Piplup to be strong, but seeing the couple, Piplup is still sad. The heroes go and while Piplup is sad, Brock knows this will cause Piplup to be stronger in spirit. Trivia *This episode is similar to "Love, Totodile Style" '' wherein a Water-type starter Pokémon falls in love with a member of Marill's evolutionary family and another Pokémon is involved in this, forming a love triangle. *While in the games, Piplup and Marill are in the same Egg Group (Water 1), Elekid is a baby Pokémon and as such is in the Undiscovered Group. If it evolved, it would still not be able to breed with Marill because Electabuzz is only in the Human-Like Egg Group. *Dawn and Johanna narrate the preview for the next episode. *The dub's title may be a reference to the saying ''"Two Sides to Every Story". **The dub title may also be also inspired from the romantic novel "Three Sides of Every Story". *This is the last English episode of the 2000s. *This is the first episode since Frozen on Their Tracks! to air the entire episode in 16:9 aspect ratio in the high-definition feed. The previous 6 episodes showed the beginning of the episode (until the title card) in a 3:2 aspect ratio. *When the part where Maril and Piplup jump into the river, Elekid doesn't jump in. But in many other Pokemon episodes, Pikachu went into water perfectly fine. This is because Elekid is a baby Pokemon. Mistakes *When Lulu was showing the berries, Ash's nose is missing. *When Piplup was pulling the handle to the water faucet it was upward; when it zoomed in, it was downward. *In one scene, Dawn's eyes are black, not blue. Gallery Piplup defends Dawn DP137 2.jpg The large orchard DP137 3.jpg Piplup gets knocked out by the berry DP137 4.jpg Piplup, in love DP137 5.jpg Piplup and Marill water the garden DP137 6.jpg Elekid taunts Piplup DP137 7.jpg Jessie and James sneak DP137 8.jpg Piplup carries Elekid DP137 9.jpg Piplup, Marill and Elekid tackle Team Rocket DP137 10.jpg Elekid and Marill are together }} Category:Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Piplup Category:Milestone episodes Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane